


Let me in the wall (you've built around).

by meltedcapsicle (kookominie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Steve, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookominie/pseuds/meltedcapsicle
Summary: Oh, well, it got better : there's a kid cuddling on the couch with him, and not only he smells like Steve, but he also has soft golden blonde hair, an Irish complexion and pink soft lips.So, either Cap was hiding an illegitimate son from them and then the poor baby escaped, seeking for freedom and comfort in his arms or someone pulled the de-aging crap on them again (Honestly, he doesn't know which of the two is the worst case scenario.)





	Let me in the wall (you've built around).

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 4: ARMOUR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467802) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod). 



There's a weight on Tony's chest, and he's not speaking figuratively.

Last thing he remembers, Tony came here in the communal living room to work and be around his teammates at the same time, but somehow his plan must have backfired.  
There's a blanket carefully draped on him, his tablet is nowhere to be found, and he obviously dozed off.

However, back to the important matter, someone is sleeping on Tony's chest, and he doesn't know who they are: whoever decided Tony was comfy enough to be used as a pillow, must have access to the compound, but whoever is in his arm right now, is too light to be anything but a kid.

_It's Steve,_ his brain supplies, but it doesn't make sense : Cap would crush him if he lied on top of him like this (with his giant, muscled, hot body — nice, another thought he has to erase from his mind.) and plus, Tony doesn't think he would ever do that with him.

So, there's a kid cuddling on the couch with him, and he smells and feels like Steve.  
He pets the living thing on his chest and cautiously raises his head, opening his eyes.

Oh, well, it got better : there's a kid cuddling on the couch with him, and not only he smells like Steve, but he also has soft golden blonde hair, an Irish complexion and pink soft lips.

So, either Cap was hiding an illegitimate son from them and then the poor baby escaped, seeking for freedom and comfort in his arms or someone pulled the de-aging crap on them again (Honestly, he doesn't know which of the two is the worst case scenario.)

The little thing stirs in his arms, his tiny limbs stretching, in the same way he's seen his Steve doing in the mornings sometimes. It's hard not to be endeared by it, it's just too cute.

«You should rest, Tony. You're always so, so tired ... »

It's worst when the kid looks at him, because his eyes are unmistakably Steve's : blue and green, luminous and earnest, Tony spent too much time gazing desperately into them to not recognize them everywhere.  
His voice is so tiny, but somehow it hasn't lost his tone of command. He puts his hand on Tony's face and just smiles, like waiting for him to close his eyes again.

«Steve ... ?»

He doesn't even know what to say but Tiny Steve doesn't notice that something is wrong. He just nods, beaming, his tiny fingers closing around his sleeve, his tiny body making space for himself in Tony's arm (and Tony should stop using the word tiny so much, but it's impossible not to, he's used to Steve being so much bigger than him.)

«Yeah, it's me. I was checking on you, you were still on the couch when everyone went to sleep and then I saw you were sleeping too and I put a blanket on you and then I wanted to hug you, you were sooo soft»

So, the Captain wasn't hiding any skeleton in his closet, too bad. He probably never saw Steve smiling so much before, though, and he's baffled by the number of words that just got out of the child's mouth. Tony needs a strong cup of coffee and someone that could please tell him why this kid wants to be all over his personal space.  
Is he really Steve Rogers?

«How did you even reach the cabinet to take the blanket?»

He seats straighter, staring down at the boy. Stevie — always better than Tiny Steve — is trying to seat on his lap and appears kind of hurt by his surprise, Tony pets his hair without thinking too much about it and his face softens immediately.

«You know I'm strong and I can do anything for you.»

For being a kid, he sure knows how to be solemn, it's a little bit dramatic. Stevie even looks at him in the eyes, his hand on his chest like he's promising something. Tony almost blushes, imagining an impossible world where Adult Steve says this kind of things to him.  
He clears his throat, getting up slowly with the boy still clinging to him, he's got work to do.

«What do you say if we call Barnes? Or Sam? Or Natasha? You can stay with them while I try to understand what happened to you, mh?»

Stevie knits his eyebrows together, makes his bottom lip fuller and radiates malcontent, kicking his leg a little and looking downward. Tony didn't think Steve could do that with his face. (It doesn't matter if he's a kid now, he thought Steve's stoic expression wouldn't ever be replaced by something else. Two different emotion in this little time is too much.)

«You should rest. And I will be there. Cuddling you. And no else should come.»

Stevie hides his head against Tony's neck, and he just sighs, doing a perfect impression of a wounded puppy.   
Tony keeps petting him just to have something to do with his hands and because he can't really stand that sad face (Captain America's orders would be much more effective on him if he'd use that face too), Stevie holds him tighter.

«I'm just worried about you, Stevie, there's something strange happening»

It's not the first time, or he wouldn't be so calm. Almost half of the team is been de-aged at some point in the past, but they usually acted like their older self and were aware of what was happening to them, or they were actually children, with no memory of their future.

This was new : he's pretty sure Stevie remembers his life or at least parts of it, but he doesn't act like Steve would, he isn't freaking out about his body changing, and he's strangely attached to him, in a way Steve never was.

Things get messier and even more confusing when he turns and Steve Rogers is there, very adult and his usual beautiful self, a glass of orange juice in his hand and his stare fixed on Stevie.

«What the ...»  
Stevie moans against his shoulder, like he'd do on a Monday morning when he has to get up early for school or something, clearly upset by Tony noticing the new presence.  
Steven — he's the bigger of the two and Tony needs to distinguish them somehow — takes cautious steps closer, pondering if Tony is in some kind of danger and trying hard not to freak out, but he's visibly more startled than Tony is by what he is observing.

«Is that ... me?» Hearing his deeper voice is a relief, but then again the kid who's rolling his eyes and holding Tony tighter is very much real and now they have a new thing to figure out.

«I thought so, Steven. But here you are. So now the question is : who are both of you exactly?»

«I'm Steve.» Steven looks at him like he's insane and then lightly pulls at Stevie's blue shirt : he's wearing the same clothes as his counterpart, only smaller. «Why is he in your arms anyway? It could be some kind of trap, we don't know anything about ... him»

Stevie sticks his tongue at his older self, then he gets his arms around Tony's neck. «I would never hurt Tony, not anymore, never.»  
Steven freezes at his side then and Tony decides he can't deal with this alone without losing his mind, so he asks Friday to summon everyone who's still staying at the compound, they'll figure out something together.

 

•~•~•~•

 

«Steven, could you please let go of my shirt?» Tony pinches his nose and sighs because he can't even remember how many times he's already asked him to,  
but Steven is irremovable : Stevie is still in his arms, Tony really doesn't mind even if the other one strongly disagrees. It's the only way they could really understand what is going on — the kid is incredibly stubborn too, he wouldn't even talk to anybody, until Tony caved and started cuddling him again.  
Everyone else on the team keeps smirking at him and the Steves, they agree he's innocuous. So, nobody is in a rush, and they're just scattered around the living room, enjoying the little show they're putting on in the middle of it, because Tony keeps standing and the two keep on gravitating around him. Wanda is even searching for her camera to immortalize the moment.

Bruce is the only one who's trying to take things seriously, but Stevie cried desperately when he suggested taking a blood sample and Tony knows for sure Steven doesn't like the idea of being examined too, so he gave up, studying the three of them from under Thor's arm.  
They're sticking to questions for now, trying to understand if the kid is from another dimension, another time or if he has some kind of connection with their Steve.  
Barnes is way too amused, eating a plum and shaking his head softly every time Steven pulls Tony even closer. Tony would like to shake him, imploring him to explain to him what's going on in his bestie's mind because Steve never acted this way before.  
«Well, he sure does look like you when you were little, pal. Just ... healthier. You sure he isn't ... I don't know, yours and Stark's son from the future?»  
Steven splutters, his cheeks going impossibly red, Tony feels kinda bad for him, he knows how much Steve hates to be in the spotlight, and they're teasing him mercilessly, Stevie included.  
«Man, do you want to be held too?» Wilson goes as far as widening his arms for him. «Or do you just want Tony complete attention? Tony you should pet him too»  
If looks could kill Tony would probably be the only one still alive in the room. He has the distinct feeling there's something the team is not telling him. Thor, especially, has an arm around Bruce shoulders and his eyes glued on his brand-new phone, laughing to himself and not intervening in any way. Natasha seems smug and pleased. Rhodey is the only one who's looking at him and not at the two Steves, so Tony tries to make sweet eyes at him and when Rhodey doesn't meet his gaze he knows something is up, but then Stevie distracts him.

«He wishes. Tony's mine now.»  
Tony laughs a little, because the kid is way too adorable, but he almost falls on his butt when Steven tugs on his shirt. Rhodey looks at him to check if everything is alright, he nods, still smiling and then there's a flash of a camera. Wanda is back in the room with them, she looks down at the Polaroid she's just taken and squeals happily, showing it to everyone. It wasn't the perfect moment : Steven was alarmed and Stevie had his arm raised, angry at the other one.

«YOU COULD HAVE HURT TONY.»

«TONY IS NO ONE'S PROPERTY»  
Nobody but Tony and Steven himself is surprised by his sudden burst, he lets go of Tony's shirt and looks around startled, taking a deep breath «I mean... his possessiveness is worrying, right? He's too fixed on Tony»  
He crosses his arms on his chest while Stevie attentively checks if Tony is upset, worried and restless in his arms, Tony presses a kiss on his forehead to calm him down and the kid blushes all over, stopping abruptly.

«Yeah, wonder why, Steven» Natasha says and then launches Thor's phone at him, positive he'll catch it, while Thor complains loudly «Loki says thanks, by the way»

«Is it magic? Oh. god no, please, do I have to call Doctor Strange now?»  
He doesn't know why Steven doesn't say a word. The idea to step closer and look at the phone himself is overwhelming him, but he trusts Natasha enough to wait for Steven's reaction.

«NO. NO DOCTOR. HATE HIM.»  
He didn't expect Stevie to react so strongly to the suggestion, Steve has met Strange just a few times. He holds Tony even tighter. «He talks to you too much. I don't want you to like him more than you like me.»

«Ssh, don't say that, you're my favorite.»  
Stevie kisses him on the cheek and Tony laughs again, holding him closer, it's easier being honest with him.

Natasha snorts and Steven widens his eyes, returning the phone to Thor and covering his face with a hand. Nobody stops him when he goes straight to the kitchen, his shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. He knows he just wants to be alone but Tony feels like they should really talk about it.

«I'm the only one who doesn't understand what is going on, right?»  
They all nod, Thor says he knew from the very first moment, and then he told everyone else, but he should ask Steve, so he does, leaving Stevie to Vision, who was the only one kind enough to not mock and interfere.

  

•~•~•~•

Steve is staring at the orange juice brick when Tony takes up the courage to talk to him about it. His cheeks are red and his eyes seem a little wet and Tony's heart goes crazy for the worry, he almost runs to him, putting a hand on one of his and Steven jumps a little but doesn't put distance between them like he usually does.  
«I'm sorry, I know it was embarrassing for you, too. I don't think Loki knows how to make a gift»  
Tony shyly caresses his arm, mesmerized by the way Steve's lips curls and the point of his ear reddens, he's truly embarrassed and it's the most adorable thing ever.  
«What do you mean? Stevie was some kind of gift to you?»  
Steve's eyes, bluer under the kitchen light, widen again, and he scratches sheepishly at his hair, he doesn't look at Tony when he speaks again.  
«Loki wanted to make things easier for me after I saved Thor's life in battle last time»  
Tony nods, remembering how proud he was and how much they fought afterwards — because even if Steve did the right thing, it was too risky and Tony 's heart couldn't take it.  
«So what, he gave you a kid who loved me? ... I don't understand»  
Steve looks up at the ceiling, bites his own lips like it pains him having to explain this or like he's afraid of what Tony will think about him then.

«No, he tried to make me openly demonstrate my feelings.  
I was the one who saw you on that couch, Tony. I put the blanket on you and then I thought about ... » he stumbles on his words, gesticulating anxiously. «How much I wanted to hug you. Loki said I fight my feelings so much that his magic created Stevie, I don't know, I don't really understand»

«So the things Stevie said to me ... and his constant desire of being cuddled by me ... »

Steve nods, slowly and closes his eyes tight, like he's waiting for the worst to happen.

«Why do you fight it, Steve? I need to know»  
He whispers because he doesn't know if it's the right thing to show him how much he's filled with joy, what if Steve didn't really want to be in love with him?

«Because I'm a coward and I've almost lost you once and I couldn't risk it, it was impossible a man like you would ever love me back, anyway»

Tony is not even sure Steve's breathing anymore after these words. It's funny, because on the other hand he is hyperventilating, his lips hurt because of how much he's smiling. But Steve won't open his eyes, convinced that they don't have a single chance, like he was before. He tentatively touches his face, Steve's pretty eyelashes flutter surprised, but he doesn't move, so Tony puts an arm around his waist and drags him closer, feeling Steve's chest raising when he takes a deep breath, his pink lips open slowly like he wants to say something else.  
He's so beautiful, even more up close. And for the first time, when Steve finally opens his eyes, Tony realizes how many times Steve puts on an armour to not let everything he's feeling show, because now he can see every little emotion displayed on his face — fear, anticipation, hope, happiness and love. So much love.  
There are no words for it, so Tony tries the same to make Steve understand too.

«Will you blush too if I kiss you, Steve?»

 

Steve does blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fic inspired by a fanart, but it was just too cute and I had to try!


End file.
